Curiosity
by key46812
Summary: The world has many spectacular and masteries things. But to him it seemed empty. What happens when a lonely and curious titan discovers humans? (Summary may change.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Curiosity**

**Chapter 1**

The world is beautiful. The rolling hills of lush grass and brightly colored flowers, mountains that reach to the sky, winding rivers that stretch across the land, vast lakes that sparkle in the morning sun, and, his favorite, the never ending waters of the sea that can only be swayed by the moon and wind. Yes the world was beautiful but strangely empty.

Scattered throughout the land are these… things. They are formations made of stone and trees. Most of them were in ruin because of others like him having destroyed them. Some only come up to about his knee, while others came up to above his shoulder. They stand in clusters with the odd one alone here and there. They have holes in them that are covered with this clear thing that lets you look inside them and it breaks very easily. Inside there are more strange smaller objects that look really old. He could only imagine what they are and what purpose they have in this world.

He likes looking inside these things to see if anything captures his curiosity. The one thing that he likes the most are these small cube shape objects that open and close. They are made of what smells like animal skin and tree bark. The inside is made of many layers and has these strange markings on them. But what he likes most about these things is that some of the markings look like things he knows. Some of them look like the forest and the ocean those he knows very well. But sometimes they look like animals, some of which he has never seen. Like this one, it looks like it walks on four long legs and has a very long neck. They are fascinating.

He had a burning desire to know what these things are, where they came from, and what they were used for. He desperately wished to know but he could not go and ask the others like himself. All they do is mumble about how hungry they are and how they 'want to sink their teeth into the flesh of humans', whatever that is.

Currently he was wandering around a large forest. He has never ventured pass this forest before, preferring to stay in the nearby mountains and their valleys. He knows every crack and crevasse from this forest to the ocean and has begun to crave new surroundings. He wandered if he would see anything like what is in the cube shape objects. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he wandered out of the forest and into the foot hills that lay just beyond. When he reached the top of the hill he let out a fast breath at what he saw.

In front of him was a field of tall grass with forests dotting the land. But what really took his breath away was a large thing a couple miles away. It had to be many times taller than him and it appeared to be made of stone. It stretched for miles in either direction. He wondered if this was made by the same thing that made the formations of stone and wood from his mountains.

Wanting to get a closer look he set off at a jog towards the new thing. As he came closer he noticed that some of his kind was off by the base of the formation. Not sure why they would be interested in something like this (they were never interested in anything) he picked up his pace. Maybe they would have some answers to his questions. As he came closer he noticed that they were clawing at the thing like they were trying to get over it. This caused him to slow to a stop and inspect it closer. It was smooth and went straight up like a cliff. There was no way they were getting over that.

He started walking towards them and when he came into ear shot he heard them muttering '_Must eat humans. Must get the humans_.' What are these humans that they keep bringing up? Are they a plant? That's what animals eat so humans must be a plant, right? He wanted to know what these 'humans' are. Thinking that maybe they were on the other side of this thing he decided to see if he could find a way in.

Turning right, he walked along the formation, looking for any footholds or holes he could use to get in. But there was nothing. It was smooth all the way to the top and didn't even have any cracks. He walked until sunset, not finding anyway to get over or around this thing. Becoming really tired and wanting some coverage, he walked into a nearby forest to find a place to sleep. He never liked the idea of something sneaking up on him in the middle of the night when he was defenseless.

Finding a large clearing, he went down with a thunderous boom onto his hands and knees. The sun had set and the stars have appeared and he was drained from his travels. He laid down on his back to look up at the clear night sky and folded his hands behind his neck. Breathing out a contented sigh, he drifted off to sleep.

~C~

He awoke to the song of birds and warm morning sun breaking through the trees. Letting out a rumbling yawn, he stretched his still sleepy limbs into wakefulness. He sat up and looked around, mind still clouded with sleep. When yesterday's events came back to him, he stood up to continue his self-declared mission of finding a way around that large formation. Walking back to it, he started to head in the direction he was going in yesterday. He would occasionally pass by others like him clawing at it, trying to get to the 'humans' on the other side but to no avail. It has no cracks, holes or even changes in its direction. It just keeps going on and on with no end in sight.

The sun was starting its descent when he was losing hope of ever finding out what was on the other side, when he finally found something different. In the distance he could see the formation jet off sharply to the side. It jets out for some ways and abruptly stops. Thinking that maybe this is where it ended he took off at a jog, each foot step shaking the earth as he went. He was finally going to have some of his questions answered.

As he ran, he examined the formation. It looked just the same as the rest of it. Though as he got closer something caught his eye, something was moving on the very top of it. The closer he came, the better he could make it out. They were shaped like his kind and walked on two legs as well. They were much smaller than him and they had something strange sticking out of both their legs. It shined in the light and when the thing turned to the side they jetted out behind them. These new things looked like it had something over its skin. He remembers seeing something like it a long time ago in the small formations in his mountains. When he came close enough he could see that their faces looked similar to some of his kinds'. He never knew that these creatures existed.

He was so focused on these new things that he did not see his kind until they were right next to him. When he did notice them he saw that they were completely fixated on the small creatures on top of the formation.

'_Humans. Must eat the humans. So close._' They were muttering. Were these small creatures humans? Why would they want to eat them? He himself never had the urge to eat like the four legged creatures did, so why do they want to eat them? It seems he just got even more questions than he did answers.

They didn't do much other than walk back and forth on top of the formation, watching them. One of them that had no hair on his head and sun colored eyes locked eyes with him. The human's face gained a strange look. He found it laughable and intriguing at the same time. He has only seen one expression on his kind's faces' and this was nothing like it. Its mouth was curved downward, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Wondering if he could change his face as well he tried. He could narrow his eyes and he thinks he could furrow his brow right but his mouth felt almost stuck. He felt the corners move slightly downwards but he doesn't think he got it right.

The human changed his expression again. Its brow was still furrowed but its mouth was gaping and eyes wide. He was pretty sure he could copy this face and he did his best. Opening his mouth and widening his eyes, he let out a small chuckle when the human stumbled backwards. He found these humans very amusing.

~C~

He couldn't believe his eyes. Just now he could have sworn he saw a titan trying to mimic his facial expressions. But that can't be. It's impossible! Sure he has only seen titans for the last few months but never in humanity's observation of titans, have one of them ever done anything like that. Maybe he's been working on the wall too long. It is almost the end of his shift.

"Hey Polka Dot! What's got you shitting your pants? You looked too long at the titans didn't ya? What've we've told you about that?" hollered his squad mate.

Turning his gaze to the rest of his squad, he swallowed thickly and said "Yeah… right. Just looked too long."

"Man, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Another of his squad mates asked concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He said slowly, not that sure himself.

"Okay… well our shift is over. So let's all go get some drinks!" shouted the first one enthusiastically, throwing his arms up in the air.

He looked back at the world beyond the wall one more time before shaking his head and jogging after his squad mates. He really needed a drink.

~C~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Curiosity**

**Chapter 2**

He was so excited. It's his first expedition outside of the walls. If it wouldn't have hurt his horse, he would be bouncing in his saddle. Instead he just ran a hand through its main while grinning like a fool, his ice blue eyes shining with anticipation. The older Scouts around him just shook their heads at the blonde haired teen, knowing that that excitement will soon be crushed with fear.

"Calm down, Erwin! You're going to make your horse go bald at this rate." Said Claudia, one of his former trainee squad mates. She had long rose color hair that was always tied back in a braid and large green eyes. She was tall and thin but she could take out a man twice her size without even blinking. She is a sweet girl and she tends to mother everyone.

"No she won't. Besides, she likes it." He said while giving his horse a pat on the neck. The horse snorted as if in agreement.

"Why are you so happy? I mean, we're going outside the walls. We'll probably be eaten." Jeremy, a short boy with sandy hair and brown eyes, said while fiddling with his reins.

"Oh, stop worrying and look on the bright side! Even if you do die you get the chance to learn more about the titans." Hanji explained. She was always the odd one. She was one of the best in their trainee squad but she much rather be buried in a book learning all she can about the titans. She had short brown hair that went to just above her jaw line and dark ashen brown eyes that were covered with mousey glasses. She looked like a feminine man. So much so that the trainers thought that she was a boy and placed her in the boys' cabin. It was a shock to everyone but Hanji that night after training. She really didn't care where she slept and didn't bother to ask for a new room assignment. The boys that did go to the sergeant were told not to lie and wouldn't hear any more of it. It was a crazy three years.

"You and titans." Erwin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright soldiers! Remember your to stay in groups! If a titan attacks work together to take it down! Take mental notes of any abnormalities! Our goal is to try to learn more about these monsters! Now, let's go!" With that they all spurred their horses into a run, charging out of the gate and into the world beyond.

~C~

It has been many seasons since he first came here and he has learned so much. He would spend most of his time either exploring the area or watching the humans. The first time the humans came out of the formation was a surprise. One day a hole in the formation appeared and humans on horses came rushing out. Wondering what they were doing, he followed them.

At one point they stopped in the forest and he heard them making sounds and gesturing to each other. Over time he came to understand bits of what they were saying. He learned a lot from listening in on them. He has learned that the large formation is called the Wall and they called his kind titans. As he watched them interact with each other, the empty feeling he always had grown. He never could act like that with other titans. He's never even been touched by his kind, let alone have a real conversation with them. He felt lonely.

He also learned what other titans do to humans and what humans do to the titans in return. From that day on if the humans started to attack other titans near him he would make sure to cover the nape of his neck.

Today he was wondering around a forest a ways away from the Wall. It was a peaceful day. The sun was bright with few clouds in the sky. The sun was pass its peak when he heard the faint whinny of horses. The only time he hears horses is when the humans come out of the Wall. Deciding to go observe them, he turned and walked in the direction he heard the horses.

~C~

"Get to the forest! Don't stop no matter what happens!" yelled one of the more seasoned Scouts before he turned his horse around and charged off into battle.

"I knew it! I knew it! We're all going to be eaten!" Jeremy screamed. He had tears running down his face as he spurred his horse to go faster.

"Keep going, we have to get to the forest!" Erwin yelled. Just then a 6 meter class titan came darting from the left. It reached out wildly trying to grab one of them. It tripped and fell face first to the ground, the shock wave taking out two of the horses in the back of the group. One of which was Jeremy's.

"Jeremy!" Claudia screamed. Before she had the chance to go back and help him, Hanji reached over and grabbed her reins. "Hanji! What are you doing! We have to go help him!"

"You'll be killed too! Don't let us morn over another death!" Hanji yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"She's right Claudia! We're almost out of gas! We'll be lucky if we can make it to the top of those trees!" Erwin hollered back.

Hoping that Jeremy somehow made it back onto his horse, she turned back to look at where she last saw him. What she saw made her scream. Jeremy was clutched in the 6 meter titan's hands, his arms pinned to his side. The other Scout that went down with him tried to cut him free but she was swiped from her mid-air flight by a 10 meter class titan before being crammed into its mouth. Jeremy was screaming and kicking his legs trying desperately to escape. The titan opened its mouth unnaturally wide, leaned closer to Jeremy and closed its jaws with such force one of its teeth cracked. Jeremy was severed from the chest up, blood soaking what was left of the body, as the titan chewed on what use to be her friend.

Erwin chanced a quick look back when he heard Claudia scream. _Oh, God_ was the only thing that he could think when he saw what became of Jeremy. How did this happen? The mission was going well at first but about an hour after they left it all went to hell. They had a few encounters with the titans in the first hour but then a deviant titan came running from the north. It was making so much noise as it ran the titans it passed followed. In minutes there was a stampede of titans after them. They split up into their groups and made a run for it looking for a better environment for them to use their 3D Maneuvering Gear. When they found the forest with tall enough trees they sent up a green flare hoping the other groups saw it. So far only three groups joined up with them. They lost the commanders and most of the seasoned Scouts.

When they were close enough they jumped off the horses and grappled up to the top branches of the trees. Luckily there was nothing bigger than a 10 meter class in the group. If there was any 13 meters or higher, they would be in trouble.

"We made it." Hanji sighed out. Her knees gave out from relief. Erwin looked over the Scouts that made it. Most of them looked exhausted and they all looked downtrodden from the lost. His eyes landed on Claudia. She was curled up in a ball with silent tears running from her face. She sees her comrades as her family; having lost her own at a very young age. She wasn't meant to be here. She is a loving and kind person.

"Claudia, are you okay?" Erwin asked. He just got a nod in return. She needed some time to herself. He looked back to the ground where the titans were trying (and failing) to get to them. There were ten of them, all ranging from 3 to 10 meters. They had to come up with a plan to get back to the Wall. But how?

"How many made it?" he asked.

"Five from our group." Said a girl who was maybe two years older than him.

"Six from ours'."

"Four."

"Six." Hanji said quietly. "Only 21. We lost over 60 percent."

"We need to get back to the Wall. Any ideas?" Erwin asked. It was mainly directed to the older Scouts.

"Don't look at us. We've only been on one other mission before this. How are we supposed to know what to do?" questioned an older boy who was still shaking in fear and adrenalin.

"We should just run for it. What else can we do? We don't have enough gas to take out all the titans. We either run or die." Said one girl with a shaky voice.

"We should go now. Before any other titans show up." Said a young man as he readied himself to jump from the tree, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"NO! We should wait until night!" Hanji cut in causing the other Scouts to pause. "I remember reading a while back, in one of the reports on titan behavior. It said that titans become inactive at night. We should wait until the sun goes down at lease before we try to get back to the Wall."

"Our chances of survival will be increased if we wait until night. I say we get some rest and plan out a strategy to get back to the wall." Erwin said with a calming voice. The others fidgeted and exchanged glances before agreeing.

"Okay. First of all, what supplies do we have?" Erwin asked. Everyone opened up their emergency supplies packs and stated what they each had. They had enough food and water to last them two days and one of them even had some extra gas on their horse. That's good. They don't have to worry about dying from thirst or starvation.

"Okay we're all tired. So let's get some rest. We should have five people alert at all times. We'll switch every two hours." Everyone agreed with him and they all decided who would take what watch. Erwin, Hanji and some older Scouts volunteered to take first watch. The others rested. Some went to sleep and others just stayed quiet, afraid that if they made to much noise more titans would come. Erwin remained watchful as his mind worked frantically to think of a way to get them out of this.

~C~

This is odd. The humans were just staying in the trees. Every other time he saw them outside the Wall they were always moving. Now they were still, watching the smaller titans below them. They were facing away from him and he couldn't help but to try and get as close to them as he could. He placed a hand over the nape of his neck and moved as silently as he could. He inched his way toward them, being very careful to not break any branches.

The closer he came to them the lighter he felt. He's never been this close to humans before! He was meters away from them and they still haven't noticed. They were at about his eye level and he was about two meters away from the sun colored hair boy (was that the right word?) when another one on a branch of another tree shouted. The boy spun around so fast that he lost his footing and fell backwards off the tree.

~C~

So far, so good. No new titans have showed up. They'd be fine if it stays like this. They keep their eyes on the fields and their ears on the forest behind them. The only thing he heard was the titans below them trying to climb up the trees.

"Erwin! Behind you!" Hanji suddenly shouted. Spinning around fast, he saw a 15 meter class titan that stood at eye level behind him. How did it get there? They should have heard it coming through the trees. He didn't have much time to think about the titan because the heel of his boot caught on the bark of the branch and he started to fall.

He pulled the trigger for the grappling hooks but they would not deploy. His gear malfunctioned. This was it. If the fall didn't kill him then the titans would. He closed his eyes waiting for the painful death he knew was coming but it never did. Instead he landed on something soft and hot. Uncomfortably hot. Opening his eyes, he was met with the face of a titan.

It was different than other titans he had seen. Most 15 meter titans were either thin and frail looking or over weight and bulky. This one though, looked like pure muscle with tan, almost leathery, skin pulled tightly over it. Its face was sharp angles and was half hidden by shoulder length shaggy brown hair. It had no lips. It looked like someone just tore them off, leaving its rows of too many teeth exposed. Its back teeth were razed up in its jaw and it had pointed ears. Its teal eyes were unnatural large and sunken into its sockets. But the thing that caught his attention was that they looked clear and focus. They reminded him of human eyes.

He only had a few second to take this all in before Hanji swung in and grabbed him, carrying him back to the trees. The others were already springing into action, some already maneuvering to get a good shot at its nape. That's when he noticed that it had one arm lifted up, with the elbow bent like it was…

"The hell! It's covering its nape!" Shouted an older Scout. That's when the titan turned and ran. It barreled through the trees, heading deeper into the forest and was gone almost as fast as it had appeared.

~C~

His heart was racing violently. Partly because he just lost the humans that were after him but also because of what happened. He got closer to the humans than he ever thought possible. When the sun colored hair one fell, he felt like he had to do something. He didn't want to see him die. So he just reacted and caught him with his free hand, keeping him out of the others' reach. If he was to be honest with himself he doesn't want to see his kind mindlessly killing the humans any more. But what can he do?

The sun was hanging low in the sky. He'd ponder on this later. Right now he had to find a place to sleep.

~C~

It was getting close to sun down and they were still trying to come up with a plan to get back to the Wall. After the 15 meter titan ran off, everyone was on edge and couldn't get any rest. So they started debating on how to get back. Hanji and Claudia also helped Erwin fix his gear. Lucky for him the cables were just jammed. The whole time the others were 'discussing' a plan of action, he couldn't get that titan's eyes out of his mind. They were so intensive, so animated. He could have sworn he saw emotion in them. But titans are mindless, incapable of feeling. He just couldn't understand it.

_Was my eyes playing tricks on me? That must be it._ He thought. Deciding to put it to the back of his mind, he stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"We need to avoid fighting at all cost. We don't have the supplies or the man power to take on every titan we come across. We also must make sure that what little supplies we have remains safe." He said with a tone that said he was not going to let anyone disagree with him. "Here's what we're going to do."

They made it back to Wall Maria with no loss of life and the long-range scouting formation was formed.

~C~

A/N: Wow. I never thought that I would be writing a ff. This is the first story that I have ever written and I don't know where this story is going. I have a vague picture of where I want it to be but no idea how it is going to get there. Please tell me what you think of the story. Thoughts, concerns, theories, anything really. And if you see any mistakes, tell me.

**Reviews**

**Estella Tweak**: Thank you so much! ^^ You're my first review ever. I'm glad you like the idea. I will try to update quickly but I am a college student. So classes might get in the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Just a heads up the next chapter is not going to be up next weekend because I am exercising my right to be an Otaku and going to a Con. Until next time.

Key


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh! I forgot to ask last chapter, but does anyone know who Polka Dot (from chapter one) is? I'll give the answer next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Curiosity**

**Chapter 3**

It was a cold night. The stars and moon were concealed by the clouds, leaving the world in darkness. It was silent. No owl or cricket dared to make a sound, afraid of bringing unwanted attention. Not even the sound of the wind ruffling the leafs of nearby trees. A figure covered in shadow, walked through the open fields. Tall and thin it slowly made its way to the center of the field where three other figures stood.

When the figure came closer, it spoke in a deep voice, "Good evening. I hope your travels were pleasant."

"As pleasant as it could get." said a soft famine voice coming from the figure standing in the center. "It has been too long since we last met."

"Yes it has." said the first figure as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Enough with the pleasantries. We came here for a reason." came a rugged masculine voice from the figure to the left of the female figure.

"Yes, I suppose we should get to the matter at hand. How are they?" asked the first figure gesturing to the fourth figure.

"They are developing well. They have problems keeping focus but they are still young and dazed from waking." said the fourth figure in a calm soft voice.

"How long until you believe them to be ready?" asked the second figure. "We will have to make our move soon."

"Maybe another year or so. They need a bit more practice before playing out their roles." replied the fourth figure.

"That should do fine. How is the situation inside the wall?" the first asked the female figure.

"They are all living in a false peace and they are still blissfully unaware of who is really in charge. When our move is made, they will be unprepared and ripe for the slaughter." she said in a flat, almost bored tone.

"Good. Now, how are things on your end? Any luck deciphering the notes?" the first asked, turning his attention to the second figure.

"I found something rather interesting. I keep finding references to a special serum that he was working on. It is similar to the one Crescent was injected with. I haven't been able to find anything more detailed on what it does but in the last page he talks about testing it. On who, is not stated but I would have to guess that it is someone he can easily keep a close eye on. A patient or a friend maybe." he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"If he did inject someone with that serum then they would be long dead if it made them into anything like Crescent. See if you can find any notes pertaining to how he made the serum." replied the first figure. "Something like that would make our mission worlds easier but for now we focus on what we have planned. Do you think things in the Wall will hold as it is?"

"Yes they should stay the same. We have all the time we need." replied the female figure.

"Good. Continue with the plan. We will make our move in one years' time. Have them ready by then."

All three acknowledged his instructions with a nod and disappeared into the shadows.

The last figure looked up at the clouded sky and whispered "Soon. Just a little longer." before slipping into the shadows.

~C~

A/N: OMG! I went to Sakura-con this weekend and I got to see the first 3 episodes of Attack on Titan dubbed! *fangirl scream* It was good. I like what they did but I think I like the sub better. There was a Q&A with the Japanese production team and Yui Ishikawa was there too. One of my favorite questions was what character would you be if you could choose. I loved the answers that the (I think) the producer and the character designer gave. Both men. One wanted to be Annie because she is a badass and the other wanted to be Carla because he wants to know what it is like to be eaten by a titan. LOL. I LOVED IT!

**Reviews**

**Estella Tweak: **Thank you so much for the review! ^^ Hearing that you love it makes me feel like my writing is not as bad as I feel it is. Thank you!

**Kimmu Ikisayomi:** I'm glad you like it! I think I am one of those people that have a hard time writing without having POV jumps. This Chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I'm not going back and forth between characters. Now, Levi is going to be in this story. He just wasn't there with Erwin and Hanji because he has somewhere he has to be. So don't worry! ^^ And it might seem like it is a collection of memories right now because I didn't want to write like 40 years of the titan stalking humans. LOL. But this story is going somewhere. I just need to find the route.

Okay next chapter is going to be longer and it will take me some time because I have a lot of lab reports to write. Until next time!

Key


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Curiosity**

**Chapter 4**

Hay and burlap. Those smells invaded her nose. She could not see anything and she could not move. Ropes dug into her wrist and ankles and a cloth kept her mouth ajar and tongue unmoving. She felt the rough texture of the burlap rub against her skin every time the cart hit a rock or dip in the road. The ropes were digging into her skin but she was numb and cold to everything around her. She kept reliving last night's events in her mind.

All she could see was the red of her parents' blood cover the floor as their breath slowed and eyes grow dull. Why? Why did this happen? She wished she could go back home and find her mother sewing and her father chopping wood. She longed to feel her mother's comforting touch and hear her father's encouraging words. Why couldn't things stay the way they were?

"Make sure she's covered. We don't want the Military Police to find her." came the gruff voice of one of the men that had shattered her quiet, happy life.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." came a second voice. She heard rustling of the hay that surrounded her and the weight that covered her grow as he put more hay over her. "There. They won't suspect a thing."

"How much do you think we can get for her?" asked a third.

"Don't know. But one things for certain is that we are going to be lining our pockets in gold." said the first. "Now shut up. We're almost to Wall Sina."

They went quiet. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the chatter of people and the sound of animals. Soon the cart came to a stop.

"State your business and show us your papers." came a monotone voice of a guard.

"We're delivering hay to Richton's Stables." replied the first man.

"Okay, we have to perform a search for any illegal items." stated the guard.

"How about we skip the search. Hmm?" the first man said lowly, followed with a light jingling sound.

"Alright, you're all clear. Head on through." replied the guard.

The cart jerked forward. The sound of the horses' hooves echoing off of stone walls followed. Soon after the sound of chatter intensified. They must have been passing through the city market place. She could hear the shouts of the vendors advertising their wares and men haggling prices. The sounds of the market faded and the clopping of the horses turned to thuds.

"Is this the place?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah." said the leader.

"So, what do we do?" asked one of the other men.

"All we have to do is drop her off at the auction house and after they sell her, we get 40% of what she was sold at. Easy." replied the leader.

Soon after the cart came to a stop once again. There was shuffling, accompanied with the cart rocking, then she felt someone grab the edge of the sack she was in. They picked her up and slung her over their shoulder.

"Is this the merchandise?" a new voice asked.

"Yes. And we're sure that there will be plenty of interested buyers." said the leader smugly.

"You're that certain, are you? Then why don't you stay to watch the auction? You could collect your payment afterwards."

"Yeah, why not. The quicker we can get paid, the better."

"Right this way then. We can inspect the merchandise and put 'it' in storage."

The man that was carrying her walked forward and once to their destination, he set her down on the ground. The sack was opened and pulled down. She was blinded by the bright light. All she could see was shadows.

"Hmm. Looks like there is some damage to the face. A bit of bruising on the cheek. Hmm. We'll have to cover that up." He then untied her gag and roughly opened her jaw, peering into her mouth. "Hmm. Very good teeth. She seems to be in good condition. But because we will have to do some touch-ups, your share is going to be cut down to 30%. You understand don't you?"

"What! Why you-"

"Now calm down. If you cause any trouble they'll give us nothing." the shadow, that she guessed was the leader by the sound of his voice, said while placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Che." was all the man could respond with.

"Take her to the back and get her ready with the others. The auction will start at sundown." The man ordered. Some other figures came from the either side of the room and grabbed onto her still bound arms. They dragged her to the back of the room and into a long hallway. They took her through the door at the end of the hall into a large room that had crates and boxes everywhere. As they approached the back, the sound of metal hitting metal and what sounded like sniffling reached her ears.

She turned her head to see where they were taking her. Behind her were cages of varying sizes. She could see dark figures shifting in them whenever she heard a clank. One of the men let go of her and opened a cage door and she was pulled inside. He then bent down and picked up something metal off the floor. The man holding her cut the rope that bound her arms and legs. He then grabbed her arms and held them out before her. She then felt something cold and heavy on her wrists. Looking down she saw shackles now binding her arms. They both left the cage, locking it behind them. Looking at her shackles, only one thing could pass her lips.

"Cold…"

~C~

"Hey Boss. We caught wind that there's going to be a party."

"Oh? What kind of party?"

"Your favorite kind. Our sources say that some big names are going to be there."

"Ouh! Sounds like there's going to be some real cash flow! Let's go for it, Boss!"

"When and where?"

"Sundown, at Richton's Stables."

"Huh, let's crash a party."

~C~

She sat on the bench with the other girls while the boys sat across from them. Their ages varied from what looked like early 20's to about her own age. She could have sworn she saw a 6 year old placed on the rotating platform when she was brought in. They all wore clothes made of the finest materials that felt a little too revealing. Earlier the men from before came in and took them out one by one. They cleaned and dressed them up, putting their hair up and hiding any "imperfections".

They were then lead, or dragged in some cases, to where they are now and chained to the bench they sat on. On the other side of the room, opposite the door, there was a rotating wall with a platform about two feet off the ground. When it was their turn they were forced to kneel on the platform and the chains on their wrists were locked onto a hook protruding from the center. She could hear the auctioneer's voice from the other side of the wall, encouraging the crowd to place bids.

She didn't struggle to break her chains or cry like the others. She was numb. She didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. What was the point if there was nothing left for her? She just looked at her feet. Even when two other sets of shoes were in her line of sight she didn't even blink. They took her to the platform and chained her down. She just continued to stare down. Not long after the platform moved. It was her time to be auctioned off.

~C~

It was almost time. Their plan was to start when the last auction begins. He was standing in the back of the hall, in the shadows, waiting for his team to get into position. He was wearing a black cloak that hid his face from prying eyes. He was surveying the room, waiting for the signal. There were about 40 people. 30 guest and 10 staff. This was going to be easy.

Just then, he caught sight of a glimmer from the rafters. They were ready. And the last auction was coming out. Lifting his hand, he let the light from the stage catch on his wrist watch.

It was go time.

As soon as he gave the go ahead, the figure above the stage dropped down brandishing a knife. They landed right behind the auctioneer and stabbed him right in the jugular. Instantly the crowd screamed and chaos ensued. They all tried to rush to the exit only to come face to face with his sword.

"Shut up and sit down." the man said in a sharp tone. One man, desperate to get out, tried to run pass him. He swung his sword around so he held it with a reverse grip and slashed at the man's neck, cutting his head clean off his shoulders. The head rolled to a stop at the feet of the horrified crowd, some women fainting from the sight.

The man flicked his sword sharply, freeing it of any blood. He stared the crowd down from the shadow of his hood and said in a low tone, "I said, sit down."

"You better do as he says or he'll get angry!" the figure on the stage told them in a sing-song voice before turning around and releasing the girl from the platform.

The crowd slowly did as they were told. Some of them were caring enough to carry the fainted women to chairs. Once they were all seated another figure came in from the behind the stage. He gave the man with the sword a nod indicating that his part was completed.

"Give us all your valuables and we might spare your lives." said the new figure as he pulled out a bag. He went around from person to person collecting every cent they had. The man with the sword slipped out the doors behind him. Conveniently enough the door had a large metal bar that slid through metal rings attached to each door. He slid the bar into place and went around to the back. He made sure that all of the slaves were set free and waited for his men to give the word.

"Is that everyone?" he heard the girl say. With that he walked out on stage and nodded to the back door. He saw one of them grab the girl that was on the platform and drag her out with them.

Without a word he walked over to the stage curtains, not taking his eyes off of the nervously sweating upper class. He pulled out a match and lit it quickly. He threw it at the curtains and dashed to the back door, the crowd's screams following at his heels. As he ran through the open door he heard it slam shut and barred.

"Let's go." he told them and they took off.

Once they were a fair distance away, he motioned them to stop. Turning around, he stared for a moment and then asked, "Isabel … why did you bring the brat?"

Isabel lowered her hood, revealing a young woman with lively green eyes and short auburn hair pulled into pigtails that made her look far more childish then what her age suggest. She clutched the girl closer to her chest, rubbing her cheek on top of the girl's head.

"She looks so lonely. I couldn't just leave her." she whined out.

Sighing, he lowered his hood and rubbed his temple. He had short black cropped hair with an under cut. He wore a stoic expression and he looked almost board but there was a flicker of annoyance in his piercing silver eyes. "Whatever. We have to get back to the base. We'll figure out what to do with her later." he said in a somewhat exasperated voice.

As he turned to continue running, the other figure grabbed his arm. "Levi, are you sure about this?"

"Do _you_ want to try and convince her to let the girl go?" Levi replied flatly.

"Don't be stingy, Farlan!" Isabel retorted and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine. But what about what she's wearing. People will put two and two together." Farlan pointed out to the other two.

Taking off his cloak, Levi threw it at Isabel. "Cover her with that and let's get moving." With that he turned and started walking, Farlan right behind him. Isabel quickly wrapped the girl in the cloak and jogged off after them.

~C~

"Aaahhh! Home sweet home!" exclaimed Farlan as he flopped onto a chair after throwing off his cloak. He was young with short light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Pick up your shit." Levi told him in a somewhat threatening voice as he lit several candles throughout the room. Not wanting to lose a limb, he promptly did so.

Isabel carried the girl over to the small couch and set her down. She looked to be around 10 years old, maybe younger. She had black hair that was pulled up into a bun with gold clips to hold her bangs out of her face. Her steel grey eyes looked almost dead. Her facial structure was unusual. She must have been a descendant of somebody who came from the east. She clutched onto the cloak around her as she shivered.

Seeing this, Isabel frowned. She was shivering the whole way back. She sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, hoping it would help warm her up.

"So what are we going to do with the girl?" Farlan asked the other two.

"The best thing to do is to take her back to her home. First things first though. What's your name?" Levi asked the shivering girl, as he leaned up against the wall across from the couch.

She was silent for a bit, just staring blankly at the floor. Then in a quiet voice she said "Mikasa."

"Hi Mikasa. I'm Isabel. The lazy one is Farlan and the scary one is Levi." Isabel told her while gesturing to each person, Farlan making a sound of protest at her comment.

"Where is your home?" Levi questioned her.

"…I have no home. Not anymore."

"What about your family? Do you know where they are?" Isabel asked softly.

"…They killed them."

"Now what are we going to do?" Farlan asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let's keep her!" Isabel exclaimed excitedly, slightly bouncing in her seat.

"We can't take care of a kid!" Farlan retorted disbelievingly.

"But she's so cute and I always wanted a little sister!" Isabel said in a cooing voice.

"No!" he shot back.

"Why not?"

"We're a gang! How can we take care of a kid?"

"I was a kid when Levi found me!" she wrapped both her arms tightly around Mikasa and turned to Levi with big pleading eyes. "Please Big Brother! Please, can we keep her?"

Levi was rubbing both of his temples with his eyes firmly shut. He was getting the migraine of the century from listening to these two squabble. The fact of the matter was that they couldn't do anything right now about it for a while. The Military Police will be on high alert and if they leave the slums they would be caught and questioned.

"Fine, but you're in charge of the brat." he told her while standing straight and heading to his room.

"Yea!"

Mikasa just blinked, looking very confused.

~C~

A/N: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Sorry this is so late. I had to play catch up on homework after I got over being sick and I had Mid-terms last week. Not to mention that this chapter kept pissing me off every time I sat down to write it. I'd get so mad at the f**k nuts at the auctions that I had to walk way. I was so happy when I wrote the part where they burned.

So what do you all think about Mikasa hanging with Levi and the gang? I'm trying to find a way where everything will fit. I'm still debating how Mikasa will get her scarf… BUT things are starting to come together. So yeah! Oh and thanks to my sister for proofreading this chapter!

Oh, before I forget. Polka Dot in the first chapter is Dot Pixis. A very young Dot Pixis. That should give you all a better idea of how long this titan has been watching humans.

**Reviews**

**Alice Mirabili: **Thank you for reading! And welcome to fan fiction! I like that part too. I'm thinking that the titan would be very childlike. So he may do some odd things in this story. Thanks for the review!

Well that's all for now! Until next time.

Key


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING – IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO REGRETS THEN BE WARNED THERE ARE SPOILORS IN THIS CHAPTER AND FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

**Curiosity **

**Chapter 5**

It has been two months since they crashed the slave auction. Mikasa easily slipped into life with the gang. They started training her how to fight a few days after they (Isabel) decided to keep her around. If she's going to be staying with them, and Isabel will raise hell to make sure she does, she will need to know how to protect herself. She was progressing quite well too. She was quiet and did what she was told promptly and precisely. She was also clean. He liked that. Levi was concerned that he was going to have to drill the proper way of cleaning into her but he only had to tell her to redo it once and she has cleaned everything to his satisfaction since. Now, if he could only get the other two to do that…

Levi was sitting on the sofa daydreaming about the day Farlan and Isabel cleaned properly, when a knock at the door reached his ears. That was odd. Not only was it near midnight but they never get visitors… or at least ones that would knock. Glancing at Farlan, who was sitting at the table next to the door, he gave a nod to signal him to open it as his hand fingered the dagger he always kept hidden in his sleeve.

Farlan opened the door slowly, ready to move if whoever was on the other side attacked. He vaguely registered Isabel slipping out of her and Mikasa's bed room, not wanting to be left out of a fight. It was a man wearing a cloak. Of what little they could see of his face they could tell that he was older. His clothes automatically told them that he was from the surface. He was too clean and his clothes were made of too expensive materials to have been from the sewers.

They were all silent for a long moment before the stranger spoke. "I am a messenger here to deliver a proposition. My employer wishes for you to 'retrieve' some documents from a man by the name of Erwin Smith. In a few days' time, he will approach you. He will offer you to join the Scouting Legion. Take the offer, find the documents and if given the chance 'take care' of him."

They were quiet, taking in what the man just said and then Levi let out a sigh. "Why hell would a member of the 'out-standing' society come all the way down to the sewers to pitch this garbage? Had the sun really started to fry your brains? No one would believe this shit."

"Your reward would be money and a place to live on the surface." The man cut in.

Levi scoffed, "This just gets shadier and shadier. I'll pretend you never came here. Now hurry back to the surface before the rats get you."

"Wait." Farlan suddenly spoke up. Levi met his eyes with a look that asked 'what the hell are you doing?' Farlan just stared back with a determined expression. He turned back to the man, ignoring Levi's inquisitive look, and put on a polite smile. "Thank you for coming all the way down here. It is a tempting offer but we need time to talk this over and come to a decision."

"Very well. I will be expecting an answer by tomorrow." The man stated as he turn to leave. Before he closed the door behind himself, he said one last thing. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone or your friends may come across some bad luck." And with that he was gone.

~C~

_A week later…_

They were out gathering information for any possible raids. At the far end of the underground city there is a large cavern that is about 60 meters high. At the top there is a large hole that floods the area with sunlight. It was the only place down in this hell hole that had natural light. This was where they met after going to their informants. Currently, Levi was the only one there. His usual people had no news and he did hear anything particularly interesting while passing through town. Now he leaned on the cave wall watching what little piece of sky he could see.

He could understand why Farlan wants to take the messenger's offer. However he doesn't think that they will keep their word but just seeing the hope in their eyes at the chance to get out of the sewers made him go against his better judgment. They were just waiting for this Erwin to show up. The only thing that would stop them is if Isabel couldn't take Mikasa with them. She has become quite attached to the brat.

The sound of footsteps coming towards him broke him from his thoughts. Looking to the entrance he saw Farlan. As he took a seat on one of the many rocks he asked, "Did you find anything?"

Farlan let out a long sigh. "No. I even went to my 'less then cooperative' informants. They had absolutely nothing!" he said with his head resting in his hands. "You?"

"Same here." He replied apathetically.

Just then they heard fast footfalls coming their way. They didn't even have to look to know it was Isabel. That girl had so much energy she could probably run the circumference of Wall Maria and still have some to spare. She came bursting into the cavern with a howler of "Hey guys! I got something!"

Levi rubbed his forehead, shooting her a glare. "Keep it down will ya."

"Oh… sorry." She said in a lower voice, while scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. "Oh, I found a lead to someone who can get us some gas for our gear." She said excitedly with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Hmm… we are starting to get low. Good job." Levi praised her. Her grin grew and she started to sway side to side ever so slightly. Shaking his head he stood straight and started heading towards town. "Let's go."

~C~

They were in the underground. They have heard reports of someone down here that has exceptional skills with 3D gear and they fight like no other. Erwin just had to see this person and 'convince' them to join the Scouts. Now Erwin and three other Scouts were down in the sewers gathering information on this person. So far they haven't gotten anything. People around here see their uniforms and their lips become tighter then a titan's hold.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to get them to join?" Mike asked. He was a tall with blonde hair. He had a clean shaved goatee and mustache under his rather distinctive nose. He was wearing his uniform like the rest of them complete with their 3D maneuvering gear and the short green cloak embroidered with the Wings of Freedom on the back.

"Well, if they live down here then they have had to have done some form of crime. And they have 3D gear. That in itself is a capital crime. If they want to keep any form of freedom then they would accept the offer." Erwin explained.

They were in the market towards the end of the town. While he was eavesdropping on a conversation about some stolen gears he heard a loud shout to his right. Turning he saw a group of people having an argument. Well more like one person shouting at a rather short man wearing a cloak, who looked like he could care less. Just when it looked like the larger man was going to throw a punch the shorter sprang into action. It happened so quick, Erwin wasn't even sure what happened. One minute he was just standing there looking very annoyed and the next he was shooting up into the air at neck-break speeds, spinning around and crashing into the shouting man laying him flat on his back.

Standing on top of the man he just attacked, he turned to his friends still wearing that board, slightly annoyed expression as he did before. After saying something Erwin could not make out they pulled out their own handgrips from under their cloaks they were wearing and zipped off deeper into the city. When they were flying over his head, the short one locked eyes with him.

'_That must be who we are looking for. There's no doubt about it.'_ He thought to himself. Smirking he gestured to his team to follow them while he took out his handgrips and shot a hook into the cave ceiling. _'Let's see how good he is.'_

~C~

"Four people are following us." Farlan announced. Levi knew that that blonde soldier with the undercut would follow them. The look he gave him when he glanced back was one of the cat that swallowed the canary and the goldfish.

They were on their way to the merchant that Isabel told them about when some asshole wanted to pick a fight. He took him out quickly enough and they took to the air to avoid any unwanted attention. But it seems that they got the attention of the Military instead.

"The Military Police? Man, they just don't know when to quit." Complained Isabel. This wasn't the first time they tried to catch them but his gut was telling him that these four are different.

Just looking at how they move said they have experience with unfamiliar terrain. Normally the MPs are stumbling over themselves trying to keep up but these guys are having no problems. "I don't think they are." He voiced to the others. "Let's see how good they are."

With that they shot their hooks into an arch way over the street below. They rushed down passing under the arch way, maneuvering around the people milling about. Looking back they saw the soldiers easily moving through the chaos they caused and continuing their chase.

"Their persistent aren't they." Isabel commented.

"Let's find out who they really are." Levi told them as they neared a rather large stalactite. He fired his hook into it and let his speed swing him around the formation, Farlan and Isabel right behind him. As they swung around he kept his eyes on where they came from, getting a glimpse of the soldiers' cloak and the symbol on their backs. It seems the messenger wasn't lying after all.

"Huh, their good… for Military Police that is." Farlan said.

"They're not the Military Police." Levi told them. "When we swung around that stalactite I got a good look at the back of their cloaks. They're from the Scouting Legion." He glanced back at them with a harden look in his eyes. "You know what to do."

"Roger!" Isabel replied excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess." Farlan said while looking off to the side.

With that they split up. Levi ducked down into the streets, speeding pass people and taking sharp turns around the buildings. When he came to an alley that was vacant, he hooked into a half wall and swung up into an arc so he was upside down and looking at where he came from. No one was there.

"Must have lost them." he said to himself as he flipped upright again and landed in a low crouch. "Guess they're not as good as I thought."

When he stood up straight, he heard the sound of rushing air. He turned around just in time to block the tall blonde rushing down from the cave's roof. Using his attacker's momentum against him, he wrapped an arm around him and flipped him over his head, slammed him to the ground. Spinning on his heels, he shot his hooks into the side of the building. Just when he pulled the trigger to activate the gas to propel himself into the air, another man dashed in front of him cutting his cables. Levi lost control of the direction of his momentum and crashed into the wall. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Is he down?" the blonde with a mustache and goatee asked the other blonde man with the undercut. As they were conversing, he put pressure on the heel of his boot to open a slit where he hid a small knife.

"No." said the other one as he gripped the knife and sprang up to cut the throat of the one closest to him. The man was able to deflect the attack, looking surprised by the strength behind it. Before he could get a second one in the man with the goatee rushed in with his own attack.

"Stop!" he shouted "Look around!"

"Let me go!" Came Isabel's voice.

"Give it a rest, will ya." Replied Farlan. Looking to his right he saw Isabel and Farlan, with their hands tied behind their backs, being restrained by two other soldiers.

Levi gave the two blondes a glare and dropped his knife. They removed his gear, tied him up like the others and forced them all to their knees.

"I have a few questions and I expect you to answer." The blonde with the undercut and wild eyebrows said, giving them a stern look. "First, where did you get the 3D gear?" he demanded while holding up a handgrip to one of their gears for emphasis. They were all silent. Farlan looked like he was trying to come up with a lie to get them out of this, Isabel was just glaring at them and Levi was as hard to read as ever.

Eyebrows approached him saying, "You're the leader, right? Have you ever had Military training?"

At that question Levi's expression changed. His mouth was in a flat line, his eyes narrowed and half shadowed. They glimmered with a dangerous edge that made the soldiers visibly tense. He much rather not remember how he had acquired his skills. He itched to wrap his hands around Eyebrows' throat for bringing that up. But no. No, that would take too long. The other soldiers would react far before he died. He would have to take them out too. But how?

"I know what you're thinking." Eyebrows' voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now. "You're thinking 'how should I kill them', right? I wish it didn't have to come to this but you are giving me no choice. Mike." And with that the man with the goatee, Mike, grabbed a clump of his hair and smashed his face into the filthy ground.

"I'll ask one more time. Where did you learn how to use 3D maneuvering gear?" Eyebrows demanded in a firm voice. Levi just glared at him from his place on the ground. Like hell he was getting anything from him.

"No one taught us nothin'! We taught ourselves!" Isabel shouted. She never could stand seeing her friends get hurt.

"Very well. I am Erwin Smith. What's your name?" Eyebrows, or rather Erwin, asked. A bit of a one eighty in Levi's opinion. He didn't care if he asked what fucking day it was; he wasn't giving him the satisfaction of an answer out of him. When he didn't say anything Mike lifted his head and slammed it back to the ground receiving a grunt of pain from him.

When he still remained silent Erwin sighed. "I admire your determination but I advise you to cooperate or your friends may get hurt."

Mike lifted his head up so he could see his friends. Glancing over Levi saw the soldiers holding onto Farlan and Isabel pull out their swords and place them to their necks.

"If you're gonna do it, then do it!" Isabel shouted at them.

Gritting his teeth and swallowing his pride, he said in a low voice, "Levi."

"What was that?" Erwin replied, not catching what he said.

"It's Levi." He said louder. If the bastard didn't get it then he wasn't repeating himself for a third time.

"Levi." Erwin said pleased. He moved a few steps closer and kneeled down so they were face to face. "Well Levi, will you make a deal with me?"

"What deal?" Levi inquired. He didn't trust this bastard as far as he could throw him.

"Join the Scouting Legion." Erwin said bluntly.

Levi hesitated for a second before asking, "…and what if I refuse?"

"Simple, you'll be handed over to the Military Police." Erwin answered as he stood up right. "I'm sure that with the crimes you and your gang have committed they would not go easy on any of you."

Looking over at his friends one last time, he swallowed the sinking feeling in his stomach and said "I'll take it, on one condition."

Erwin looked interested. "Oh? And what is that?"

~C~

**A/N: **Ok. Anyone who does not know what Levi's condition is, go back and read the first part of the chapter. It's written there plain as day.

I am sorry that this chapter took longer to get up but a lot of stuff has happened. First I was having trouble figuring out how to start this chapter. So I had to rewrite the first part of this chapter. Then my grandma came. And when she's here I lose motivation to do anything. Then there is always school.

Oh and this chapter was supposed to be around 6,000 words if not longer but finals are in the next two weeks and I will have little to no time to work on this story. I know I hate it when a story doesn't update in forever in a day, so I'm sure you guys don't like it either. So I am breaking this into smaller chapters. But hey, hey, hey! This is the longest chapter I have written to date! *jumps up and down*

So the next chapter should be up in the next month or so. I will work on it as much as possible but school always comes first. Thanks for reading.

**Reviews**

**Enuescaris: **Thanks for the review! So to tell the truth titan Eren was going to be in this chapter towards the very end. But like I said above, I decided to break it up into smaller chapters. So don't worry! He will be back soon. Thanks for reading!

**Shiohige No Musume:** Thanks! Yeah I do still have setting up to do. I should be done with it in the next few chapters and then I can get to the real story. Eren's next encounter will be in the next few chapters too. :)

**Hercules8 (for all chapters): **

**Chapter 1: **I know what you mean! I was looking everywhere for something like this and I only found like two stories. They're really good but ones less than 5,000 words (but written by one of my favorite authors!) and the other is on tumbler. So I decided to write one myself.

**Chapter 2: **Yeah the titan is the Rogue Titan. I agree with you there. Eren's titan is one of the coolest but nothing beats the armored titan. I watched a youtube video, by TFS, where they tried to make fun of the armored titan and I'm sorry but you cannot make fun of something that badass.

**Chapter 4:** The titan will be back in the next few chapters. He was going to be in this one but I decided to break up the chapter. It is kind of hard at the moment to fit the titan in because he is outside the wall and humans don't really go outside the wall too often so… just give it some time. Soon he will be in almost every chapter.

**Inazuma Kaiten: **Oh… I like your ideas. They are interesting. That was what I was going for with the other titans. It will be explained later but yes that is what they are. Oh and the titans are not the ones in a cage it is the humans. In SNK the titans showed up started eating people and to protect themselves they made the walls. The humans live inside the walls and the titans stay out. It is the only thing keeping the humans alive.

Levi, Farlan and Isabel are all character in SNK. Levi is humanity's strongest and Farlan and Isabel were his friends when he was still a thug in the underground. Something happened to them, my guess they were eaten or somehow killed, because they are only in SNK No Regrets, a prequel of sorts.

As for everything else, you will have to wait and see.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and fallows! They make me smile and they make me want to write.

Until next time!

Key


End file.
